Conventional breaker point assemblies in use in conjunction with automobile internal combustion engines include means for cyclically opening and closing contact points with the distributor to allow electrical energy to be cyclically fed to the spark plugs. Generally these points consist of cylindrical metallic points with flattened opposite ends. One flat surface of one cylindrical point is attached to a breaker arm and a flat surface of the other point is attached to a projection on the assembly base.
During operation the free flat surfaces are cyclically brought into contact with each other as a result of travel of the first cylinder back and forth essentially along its longitudinal axis, such motion being caused by the breaker arm being operably coupled to a cam follower which follows surfaces on what will be referred to as the conventional cam. A problem which has arisen as a result of this configuration which has resulted in reduced engine efficiency, reduced gas mileage and ultimately engine failure is the pitting and coating which accumulates on the free flat ends of the points after continued use. At times the points become welded together.